Maybe it's time to choose the right girl
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: Sakura left him heartbroken and depressed wondering on the side of the road until a feisty red head crashed into his life. Literally. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Pov

I was staring at her shocked by what she just said.

"Naruto it's over I'm in love with Sasuke.'

"W-What?"

"You knew this relationship wouldn't last long Naruto."

She said blanky while checking her nail polish not even caring that she was breaking my heart. Is she serious she decided to break up with me here at the cafe I took her for our first date?

"B-but I-"

She took out her cellphone and began texting she looked up for a second and sighed. "Naruto this would be better for the both of us we never had anything in common anyway and-Oh! Sasuke!"

She jumped out of her seat and to my best friend who looked bored and annoyed when she wrapped her arm around his.

"Hey Sasuke guess what I'm single now how about you and I go on a date?"

I couldn't believe it she dumped me and went for my bestfriend! I got up and walked in the oppsite direction I didn't want to hear his answer knowing Sasuke he would say yes even if he doesn't like her. I wandred for awhile trying to digest what just happened today and I still couldn't believe it she left me for Sasuke was I not good enough for her? Or was she just using me to get close to Sasuke that's probably it; it would explain why she would always flirt with him in front of me. God how could I be so stupid to fall in love with her! I felt my phone go off and I saw it was Sasuke calling me I ignored it and noticed the time 12:00 am. That late? I must have been wondering in my own self pity I lost track of time. I looked around trying to figure out where I wandered off too. I guess I'm at the park; I looked at the same bench me and Sakura first kissed then remembered Sasuke was there she probably just kissed me to make him jealous . I sighed and began walking across the street. Our whole relationship has been nothing but a lie. I felt a bright light on me I turned to see what it was but everything went dark and whatever it was it hurted so much but it couldn't match the pain in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky Pov

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating! And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!"

The same song from that club earlier played on the radio and I sang on the top of my lungs. That club was awesome who knew Konoha people could party! I was nodding to the music and turned my car on the curve and out of nowhere I ran over something with blonde hair! Oh my god! I killed something! Oh lord I probably hitted a lost puppy. I ran out of my car to the hood and saw a guy oh my god I killed a person! Okay Becky breathe and calm down you don't know if the guys dead yet. I got closer and squated near him checking his pulse I felt a beat.

"Yes! Your not dead!"

The guy groaned and i noticed he only had a few cuts on his face nothing a little rubbing alcohol can't fix. I grabbed him by his arm carrying to my car. Well I can't leave in out in the street at 12 o'clock in the morning. I did run him over. When I was able to get him into the car I heard his phone go off. No No Becky don't look at the guy who you ran over phone that's invasion of privacy! Then it went to voice mail and i heard some other guy's voice.

"Hey naruto why haven't you been answering my calls? Well anyway I heard from Sakura that she dumped you for me-"

I gasped. Poor bugger dumped by a tart for some other guy!

"Well I just called just to inform you i will be dating her for a while-"

I can't take it I grabbed the guys phone and answered it but man this guy should really get a lock on this thing.

"Listen you arse! Naruto doesn't need your tart girlfriend he moved on already!"

"Hello? Who is this? Why are you answering Naruto's phone?"

"Don't worry about that! You have some nerve calling a guy who just got dumped by a whore!"

"Wait hold on-"

"And you have the gaul to call him saying your dating the bloody whore! Some friend you are!"

I ended call and place this Naruto guy's phone in my pocket. I might have done something illegal but I feel good about myself.

Naruto Pov

I groaned when waking up I looked around and saw I was in a fluffy bed with bandages on my face and arm. Where am I? Panic began engulf me. Oh my god what if i was kidnapped by- I was taken out of my worry when I saw a red headed girl come into the room...a very hot red headed girl. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush and get lost in those bright friendly brown eyes.

"Your awake that's great. Okay I know what you must be thinking right now and I'm truly sorry."

What a pretty accent wait sorry for what? I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry for what?"

She began to fidget and blushed.

"I ran you over with my car...sorry! I am so sorry!"

"You ran me over?!"

"Sorry! And some guy called you and said he was dating your ex who dumped you and I yelled at him by the way you should get a lock on your phone."

"You answered my phone?!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it here."

She gave me my phone and i took it checking the hundredth voice mail from Sasuke and Kiba, Gaara, Shika, Choji, and everyone. Oh god my life is over now everyone thinks I'm with someone I can't go home. God what am I going to do. I groaned and fell on my back the red head came over and sat down next to me.

"I think we should start over hi I'm Becky. Becky James and I already know your first is Naruto."

I looked at her beautiful smile and sighed.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Great to meet you Naru!"

I blushed when she called me Naru. Becky hopped from the bed walking out of the room then coming back with clothes.

"You can change into these and the washroom is down the hall to the left."

"Thanks but why are you helping me?"

"I owe you I practically ruined your life."

"You really didn't-"

"No no I feel a bit responsible after all I hit you with my car and called your friend an arse."

I laughed.

"Sasuke never been called that by a girl especially by a hot one."

"you think I'm hot?'

I blushed and mentally hit face palmed myself.

"I-I-I got to change!"

I ran to the bathroom embarrassed. God she probably thinks I'm a creep.

Becky Pov

I laughed a little. He is absolutely adorable! How can anyone dump him? I frowned. Poor bugger didn't deserve this to be dumped, hit by a car ,and have some a stranger answer his phone. I have to make it up to him some how but how? Hmmm... Then it came to me I'll help him by giving him the best Summer vaction ever! Nothing helps a broken heart then


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Pov

When I came out of the bathroom Becky was right there wearing a orange shirt with a black jacket and short. So hot. My eyes began to wander to her chest and then legs. Great legs. She smirked.

"Naru my eyes are up here."

I blushed and said sorry repeatedly but she only laughed.

"It's okay I was hoping you would look because I wore this outfit just for you."

"W-What?"

She giggled and whispered in my ear.

"I wore this outfit just for you. Thought it would make you feel better working so far?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good! Now we go out and you show me the fun places in town!'

"Fun?"

"Yes that's what you need right now fun."

"i don't know."

"Oh come on what your going to sit around all day on your arse feeling sorry for yourself?"

"...Maybe."

"No! We are going to have fun!"

Becky dragged me outside and we walked to a awesome looking car.

"this is your car?!"

"Yep isn't she a beauty?'

"Yeah!"

"Come on hop in."

Once we got in she asked if there was any place that made me happy.

"Ichiraku ramen!"

"Ramen? What's ramen?"

"You never heard of ramen?!"

"Nope."

"Then you never lived! Let's go where going to get you some ramen."

Ichiraku Ramen

"Oh my gosh this is bloody good!"

I laughed when staring at Becky eat her ramen.

"I never met a a girl who actually liked the ramen here they're always worried about their weight"

"Well it's there lost this tastes great! which ramen are you eating?"

"Pork."

"can I try?"

"Sure!"

I pushed my bowl toward her but she pushed it back.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to feed it to me."

"W-What?!"

She opened her lightly glossed lips that looked soft and kissable. I blushed and fed the pork ramen to her; she licked her lips and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Becky?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making advances towards me?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm attracted too you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Becky Pov_**  
"Isn't it obvious I'm attracted too you."  
I said while smiling at the cute blonde. He looked shocked as if he couldn't believe what I just said.  
"Naru~ Are you okay?"  
"Are you playing with me? Like Sakura did?"  
"No."  
"How do I know that for sure? How do I know your not using me?"  
His fist tightened and he glared at me intensely. I kept my cool and smirked.  
"Naru I said I was attracted to you. Not in love with you"  
His glared dropped and kind of looked disappointed.  
"Oh."  
"You look sad why?"  
""Uh no reason forget about it"  
"Where you hoping I fall in love with you I mean don't you think that's kind of weird I just met you"  
"I-I know I'm sorry getting angry earlier just forget what I said."  
I turned his head away looking horribly embarrassed. _Aww poor bugger even when sad he looks so cute that I could devour him_. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breasts his face turned really red.  
"Be-Becky what are you doing?!"  
_**Naruto Pov"**_  
Naru I have such strong feelings towards you that I want you to do me on this table."  
My face turned heated red and just my luck the waiter was standing right next to us glaring at me in envy and slammed the check on the table then walking away mumbling lucky bastard. Becky started laughing and for some weird reason so did I until Becky made a low erotic noise and I blushed again.  
" Becky what's wrong."  
"Your ah! Squeezing my breasts."  
I looked down and noticed I was I quickly let go.  
"S-sorry."  
"It's okay Naru~ But I never knew you could be so rough~"  
"D-Don't say things like that!"  
She laughed paid for the food took my hand walking out of Ichi Rakku.  
"So where too next Naru."  
"How about the park you know the place where you ran me over."  
"I said I was sorry!"  
I laughed and told her I was kidding. We drove to the park and just being here reminded me of all the times I spend with Sakura here. I scoffed at the memories then Becky took my hand and looked concern.  
"Naru are you alright?"  
"I already knew."  
"Hm?"  
"When I was dating Sakura I already knew she loved Sasuke."  
"Then why did you go out with her?"  
"I just thought maybe she would or could love me but I guess I was wrong she was only using me to get closer to Sasuke. I'm such a fool."  
"You arse."  
I looked at her shocked.  
"What?"  
"You heard me your an arse at first I felt sorry for but now I want to slap you."  
"W-Why?!"  
"Because your mopping around feeling sorry for yourself yeah the tart dumped you for your this Sasuke guy big deal you act the bloody world is over. That's it at first I was going to give you some fun to make you feel better but that hasn't worked out so far so I'm going to get you into shape."  
"In shape?"  
"Yep! I'm going make you into a guy she wished she never left appearance wise of course your personality is spot on."  
"What about my appearance?"  
Becky lifted up shirt running her hand down my stomach then squeezed my arms  
" We need to make your abs tighter and get some more muscles on your arms and judging by the clothes you had on before we need to change your wardrobe."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm sorry love but they don't suit you. Hmmmm your face..."  
She cupped my face caressing it so slowly that it made me blush."  
Your face is perfect and..."  
She walked behind and slapped my butt I shrieked a little from surprise and blushed harder.  
"And so is your arse mmmm."  
"This is considered sexual harassment."  
"Not when you like it."  
She laughed I sighed"Becky why are you doing this?"  
"Because like I said I'm attracted to you meaning your mine now and I can't have dwindling over a whore."  
My mouth dropped.  
"I thought you didn't love me?"  
"I don't well at least not yet is that a problem."  
"Uh not at all."  
"Good meaning your mine for the whole summer your not to have contact with any of your friends until summer is over."  
"What about my parents?"  
"I'm not going to keep you from your parents love. Now let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sasuke Pov  
September**_  
Summer is over and I was driving to Konoha High Sakura. God she is so annoying and clingy I can't go anywhere without her screaming my name. How could Naruto put up with her speaking of Naruto I haven't seen him all summer and he hasn't returned any of my calls I don't blame him I did break the code (if you don't know the code look it up same thing goes for the girls). I parked in the parking lot and saw all my friends at the stairs of the school while walking to them Sakura practically screamed my name and clunged onto me glaring at the rest of the fan girls I sighed and said hey to everyone they glared at me but mostly Sakura.  
"Hey that's all you have to say you jerk and bring this slut after what she did to Naruto!" Tenten yelled and Neji had to hold her back. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure Naruto fine."  
"Wow you are a heartless bitch aren't you."  
Kiba scoffed and Gaara nodded in agreement along with Choji. Sakura fumed and turned to me as soon expecting to do something. I wasn't going to defend her because it was true. So I changed the subject which just made her sad and shocked.  
"Have you guys seen or talked to Naruto all summer?"  
"No not since the whore dumped him and ran off with you."  
Sai muttered and Sakura screeched my name.  
"Sasuke are you going to let talk me like that!"  
I was going to tell her to shut up when we all heard a loud car noise we turned to see a cool looking car parking itself next to mine. All of us we're shocked to see who came out of the passenger seat. It was Naruto and with him was a sexy girl with short red hair and sunglasses wearing a red tank top with a white short sleeves sweater and jeans along with sandals. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead and they began walking towards us the closer they got I began to notice some changes in Naruto he is taller and was bigger muscles wise. Tenten yelled Naruto's name he looked at us and smiled and while holding the red heads hand he ran to us.  
"Hey guys! It's great to see you!"  
"Dude where the hell have you been!? You can't call?!"  
Kiba yelled. The red hair girl smirked and Naruto blushed.  
"Sorry I was...busy"  
The girl then giggled cutely which caught everyone's attention.  
"Uh Naruto who's the babe holding onto you?"  
Gaara grinned. We all stared at him waiting for a answer. He blushed more but wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her very close then look at her lovingly.  
"This is Becky my angel."  
Our mouths dropped.  
"What?!"  
"In other words I'm Naru's girlfriend."  
The girl known as Becky said with a heavy British accent. I was stunned but the rest of the crew laughed and snickered at Sakura and I know why because not only did Naruto find a new girlfriend he found one that was a million times better looking than her. Naruto introduced his new girlfriend to us and when he mentioned Sakura and I she looked Sakura up and down and chuckled making her furious.  
"What's so funny?!"  
"I'm sorry well actually I'm not it's just so hard to believe that my Naru was in love with a pink wash board."  
We all burst out laughing and Sakura looked at me stunned. Then Naruto kissed Becky and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.  
"Sorry guys I have to take Bec to the main office. See ya later!"  
He walked Becky inside with his arm still tightly around her; leaving us all speechless.  
"Well I guess we don't have to worry about him since he has his smoking hot girlfriend!"  
Kiba chuckled and Gaara laughed.  
"He seriously upgrade he went from skank to British supermodel!"  
Everyone laughed and I chuckled a little. Sakura stomped her feet and ran off to her friends Ino and Karin but mind kept on going back to that gorgeous red head who had her arms wrapped around Naruto. _Becky...  
__**Becky Pov**_  
I got my class schedule and lucky me I have all the same classes as Naru except for P.E. _Damn!_ As Naru and I were walking down the hall all the guys and girls kept on staring at us the boys drooled while the girls glared. I rolled my eyes and scoffed and followed Naru into our first class Literature. The teacher(Mr. Jiriya) told me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself.  
"Um well the names Becky James and if you can't tell by my accent I'm British. I love to party, dance, laugh, ride my motorcycle, traveling, and my Naru~!"  
Naru blushed and his friends chuckled and so did the teacher.  
"any question for the lovely Ms. James?"  
Wash board raised her hand.  
"Are you seriously dating Naruto or did he just pay you?"  
Everyone looked at me questionably and I smirked I seductively walked to Naru grabbed him both sides of his face and gave him a french kiss...a nice _HOT_ one. When I pulled away and licked my lips I turned back to washboard ignoring everyone's stunned face.  
"Answer your question?"  
She glared at me so hard as if she wanted to vaporize me with her eyes but I just chuckled.  
"U-uh anymore questions for Ms. James?"  
Nobody raised their hand for they were still stunned by what just happened. Mr. J told me to sit where I liked so I took a seat next to Naru.  
"Now on with class can everyone tell me who wrote this poem "She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"  
Washboard raised her hand in a miss no it all way while looking at the guy with a duck arse hair as if she was trying to impress him.  
"yes Sakura."  
"It's William Shakespeare."  
I snickered because she sounded so stupid.  
"No Sakura it's not Shakespeare that wasn't even close anyone else?"  
I raised my hand.  
"Yes Becky."  
"It's _Lord Byron_ and the poem is called She Walks In Beauty."  
He smiled and said I was correct I looked back at wash board who was clawing her desk but all I did was winked at her and went back to listening to the teacher. _This should be fun..  
__**P.E.**_  
It looks like my day is just getting better and better! Coed P.E. today! 50/50 percent chance of seeing Naru take off his shirt! the boys ran track while the girls did gymnastics or aerobics. Tenten asked me if wanted to partner up with her and Hinata.  
"Of course what do you want to try first?"  
"Let's try gymnastics I always wanted to try the uneven bars."  
Tenten got on the high horizontal bars and wasn't that bad as well but when Hinata went on she fell right on her bottom we ran to her.  
"Hinata are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah."  
We heard giggles behind us and saw wash board and her friends laughing at Hinata.  
"Poor big boobs can't lift herself!"  
Said blonde and the one with the glasses laughed harder.  
"What are you going too cr-"  
"Cork it trash and rundown Malibu barbie I don't see you getting on the high bar you think you can do better?"  
They immediately became quiet and Sakura smirked.  
"Why don't you try Becky or are you too heavy as well!"  
I smiled then jumped on the uneven bar and doing the round-off, tucked back salto over low bar to hang and then flic flac with full turn to handstand on low bar. I made sure my toes were pointed like father taught me and swung to the high bar then did a forward giant in reverse grip with full turn to reverse grip and finally gracefully flipped off landing infront of Sakura's stunned face.  
"Gymnastics 10 years won 15 medals _first place _and 50 trophies_first place. _Consider yourself owned you bloody tart."  
I was walking away from her and her bloody friends when I heard Naru yell.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"  
**_Naruto Pov_**  
I was running with my friends and laughed when they kept on saying I was lucky when I saw Becky on the uneven bars doing some cool tricks and land in front of Sakura. I smirked but it vanished when I heard someone behind me whistle.  
"Look at her! God that girl is so hot!"  
"Shut up Suigestu she has a boyfriend already."  
"Lucky jerk i mean look at that body and her legs are so well shaped and don't get started on those double D's shes working with! And I bet she's very flexible in the bedroom if catch my drift!"  
That's it! I'm not going to let some horn dog talk about my Becky like that. I turned around and punched Suigestu in the face and kept on throwing puches.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"'  
Gaara and Sasuke tried to pull me off him but i won't budge until I heard Becky's voice  
"Naru!"  
Becky wrapped her arms around my torso and i stopped she pulled me off him and Suigestu smirked while getting up shakingly.  
"Thank you Bec-"  
Suigestu was cut off when Becky's fist came in contact with his face and he was knocked out cold. Everyone's mouth dropped and Becky hugged me looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes full of concern.  
"Are you okay Naru I never seen you that mad before?"  
"Yeah he just got on my nerve."  
"Hey Mr. Uzumaki what is the meaning of this!"  
Mr Guy yelled crap I know I'm in trouble now.  
"Uh well you see sir-"  
"Naru help me out when that pervert grabbed me inappropriately. Everyone saw right?"  
Everyone agreed because they all hated Suigestu and his mottor mouth. And I almost laughed at my little actress when she gave Mr. Guy the puppy dog eyes.  
"Please don't punish Naru for protecting womanly rights."  
cried and carried Suigestu to the nurse and said I did a good deed giving us a free P.E. to do what ever. I looked at Becky and kissed her deeply.  
"My Angel."  
"You know it love."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Becky Pov_**  
**_Lunch time outside cafeteria_**  
I was on Naru's lap giggling and moaning as he kissed my neck and letting his hands roam my body. I giggled again enjoying what he was doing until our moment was ruined by a laughing Gaara.

"Hey!Can you two please get a room!"

"Yeah we're trying to eat here!"

Choji chuckled Naru stopped and blushed and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't hate boys."

Naru smirked and gave me a eskimo kiss and I returned it while giggling again. The crew playfully rolled their eyes and chuckled when duck arse and washboard came and saw me and Naru. Washboard looked at us then at duck arse.

"Sasuke how come you never do that with me?!"

She whined or more like screeched. Sasuke ignored her and turned to us.

"So Becky how did you and Naruto meet?"

He asked and everyone else agreed. Both Naru and I stiffened and exchanged a series of looks. Naru then sighed and turned to Sasuke and the others.

"It was after I got out of that terrible relationship and I was wondering around when Becky came crashing into my life."

Hinata and Tenten awed.

"That's so romantic!"

Tenten squealed it did sound romantic but I had to correct her.

"No I literally crashed into Naru's life I hit with my car by accident."

They all froze stunned by what I just said. Hmmmm to forward?

"Hold up you mean to tell me Naruto practically met a Victoria Secret model after being dumped by a slut by getting hit with the model's car?! I want to get hit by a supermodel's car!"

Kiba yelled. And supermodel? Neji rolled his eyes and turned to Naru.

"But Naruto are alright."

"Yeah I'm fine Becky actually was the one to patch me up."

"Wow beautiful and a saint God how I hate you right now Naruto."

Gaara said while playfully glaring at Naru. And the rest of the crew laughed

"Wait hold on!"

Sakura yelled starring at me in envy.

"What's so great about Becky she's not that hot and definitely not beautiful than me!"

I smirked then jumped on the table.

"Excuse everyone can I get your attention!"

Everyone outside stared at me.

"Thanks! In your honest opinion who would be considered sexually attractive me..."

All the guys screamed my name and howled like dogs including the crew then I told them to settle down.

"Or-"

I was about to say washboard but she cut me off and stood on the table.

"ME!"

Everyone was silent and Sakura face turned red in not only anger but embarrassment. I turned to her laughing.

"I guess I am beautiful than you."

_**Dance Class**_

Tenten, Hinata, and I went to our extra curricular dance class and no offence it was boring all we did was ballet and the girls were so off. The teacher Ms. Kurenai went to go to another teacher for a second; Tenten groaned.

"This class is so boring!"

"Your telling me I thought you guys told me this class was fun!"

"I-It is when you dis Sa-kura you make anything f-fun."

I laughed a little then checked to see if Ms. K was still talking to the other teacher. I told Tenten and Hinata to follow me. We walked to the IPod player and I replaced the teachers IPod with mine and started my favorite song Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj. I started dancing my way Tenten and Hinata looked at me like I was crazy until a girl with blue hair and piercing joined me she looked like a senior. We danced in sync then a few others joined in along with Tenten and Hinata. By the time we were in the middle of the song everyone except for washboard and her trashy friends were dancing and having a good time. When the ended everybody were saying how fun that was until washboard came up to me.

"You call that dancing?! Please I can do so much better!"

"Your on no tits dance battle then."

She fumed at my no tits comment and got her friends on her side the girl with the piercing and blue hair said she wanted to join in her name was Konan. Tenten joined in with me and the battle began the rest of the dance class was the judges. Hinata chose the song Swagger Jagger by Chet Lloyd oh this is so over.

_**Naruto Pov**_

After football practice me and the guys went to see how the girls were doing. When we went to the dance class we saw Becky, Tenten, and Konan dancing in perfect sync and it was kinda no not kinda it was sexy! Then we saw them dancing against Sakura, Karin and Ino who were terrible and really couldn't keep up.

"Sasuke your slutty girlfriend can't dance to save her life but Naruto your girlfriend gives me an erection."

I punched Kiba hard in the arm and told him to watch his mouth about my Becky.

"Woah who's the chick with Konan un?!"

We turned around behind us was Sasuke's older brother and his friends the Akatsuki. Hidan was staring at Becky hungrily I glared at him.

"Itachi what are you doing here?"

"Pein wanted to pick up Konan so we can all go to your new girlfriend's annual lame party."

I couldn't take my eyes off Hidan who just kept on staring at Becky. Tenten, Konan, and Hinata came out of the dance class but Becky was talking to Ms. Kurenai.

"Who's the red head?"

"_**MY**_ girlfriend."

I growled Hidan smirked.

"Hmph!...Not for long."

I was ready to clock this guy when I felt someone hug me from behind and wrapped one leg around my torso then whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm... Naru that football jacket ( I was told that the European way of saying football was soccer but I didn't want to offend anyone if it was wrong so I'm saying football.) of yours just turns me on."

She lightly bit my ear and I groaned.

"Dude! Seriously get a room!"

Sai yelled; Becky giggled but was pulled off of me by Hidan.

"Hot and forward I like that."

Becky glared at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"The names Hidan baby your new boyfriend."

Becky laughed hard making the Akatsuki confused because no girl refused Hidan and shocked when she studied the middle finger at him.

"Dream on fucker! Naru is the man want later dickwad."

Becky grabbed my hand and walked away with the gang following.

_**Becky Pov**_

I laughed as the crew were still talking about how cool I was when dissing the albino dick. Then Tenten cut them off.

"Hey Becky why did you turned down Ms. Kurenai's offer to lead the dance class in the festival?"

"Because it's not my style."

"Oh come on! Just give it a try."

"I'll sleep on it."

"But Becky your a really good dancer you should try."

Naru said showing joy in his beautiful blue eyes making them sparkle; I always hated when he did that it made him look so cute.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That thing you do with your eyes."

"What?"

"You always do this thing with your eyes that makes you look like a pup so stop it."

"I don't that. Right guys"

They were silent; _My point exactly._

"Guys?"

"Dude you kind of do a lot especially when your sad it makes us feel as if hit puppy."

Sasuke patted his friend back and everyone agreed.

"I don't look like a puppy!"

"Yes you do your my cute blue eyed golden retriever."

I kissed his cheek.

"Hey!"

We laughed and Sasuke mentioned his trashy girlfriend's party tonight.

"Yeah sorry Sasuke Becky and I can't come we're going to her friend's club tonight he wants her to perform."

"Club? What club?"

"Envy"

"Envy?! Your friends with the owner of Envy?! That's the hottest club in Konoha and hard to get in! How are you friends with Sasha Envy!?"

Tenten yelled and all eyes were on me.

"Well...he was my brother's ex boyfriend and he's like a bother to me."

"WHAT?!"

They all yelled in unison I blushed and laughed.

"What is there a problem?"

Tenten grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"You have to take me with you! Please!"

"Oh sure you all can come if you don't want to go to no tits party."

"Becky your so awesome! It's official I truly hate you now Naruto."

_**Envy**_

We all drove to Envy and the bouncer let Naru and I through without any trouble but not the crew.

"Wait Bobby honey they're all with us."

Bobby eyed them one more time and let them through.

"Don't let Bobby scare you he's harmless."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

We all turned to see Bobby beating some guy to a bloody pulp and break his arms and legs.

"Harmless uh?"

"He has his moments..."

"Becky baby!"

I looked behind me to see Sasha in his high heels with blue shirt and skirt with a flower in his blonde hair. I ran to him giving him a big hug.

"Sasha! It's been too long."

"I know only it's been a three days since I saw you!"

We laughed and I introduced him to my friends and he kept on flirting with Naru.

"Becky you lucky little tramp you caught a good one!"

"I know envy me bitch."

He laughed and told me I'll be on shortly and went on stage talking to Takeshi the dj The music was booming and the gang were on the dance floor.

"Alright bitches! Are you ready for B!"

The crowd chanted my stage name and I entered once the beat began.

Kurenai Pov

I was drinking with Asuma, Guy, and some other teachers but I was still kind of depressed since Becky turned down my offer to lead the dance class for the festival.

"What's up Kurenai?"

"It's the new student Becky she turned down my offer."

"Ah don't worry about it you can always choose another girl."

"But Asuma she has so much potential."

"Yeah but it's not worth-Hey isn't that her?"

I looked towards the stage to see Becky on stage singing and dancing really well but what is she doing here on a school night and at a club of all places.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh [x2]

I got ten fingers to the sky, My back to the wall, my white flag high, Hair, lips, just like a gun, She's got silver bullets on her tongue, He's deep under her spell, I'm screamin' out, but it just won't help, I think I'm cursed, I had him first,

Oh, Lord, have mercy, You don't wanna break my heart, Take what's mine, don't hurt me, Steal my money, steal my car, Don't take my man, don't take my man, I said, don't take my man 'cause you know you can, Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

She stole my man, took him from me, She's got crimson eyes, a screamin' body, Face is young, she must taste sweet, She drops those panties to her knees, Walkin' on my happy home, She won't give up until I'm gone, I think I'm cursed, I had him first,

Oh, Lord, have mercy, You don't wanna break my heart, Take what's mine, don't hurt me, Steal my money, steal my car, Don't take my man, don't take my man, I said, don't take my man 'cause you know you can, Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Put the gun down, put the gun down, Put your finger on the trigger now, Put it down, put it down, Put it down, put it down, Put the gun down, put the gun down, I'ma set fire to the whole damn house, Put it down, put it down, Put it down, put it down, Whoa, oh, Lord,

Oh, Lord, have mercy, You don't wanna break my heart, Take what's mine, don't hurt me, Steal my money, steal my car, Don't take my man, don't take my man, I said, don't take my man 'cause you know you can, Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Put the gun down."

She thanked the crowd and ran to a few other students. I think I have a way to get her to lead the dance class.


	7. Chapter 7

Becky Pov

I was dancing with Naru when I felt someone tap my shoulder and Naru's eyes widened. I turned and saw Ms. Kurenai with her arms folded and the crew behind her she told us to follow her outside.

"What do you guys think your doing this late at a night club on a school night!?"

Bobby saw her yelling at us and he walked to towards us.

"B is there a problem over here?"

"No Bobby this is our teacher just go back inside and tell Sasha I'll see him later."

He nodded and glared at Kurenai walking away.

"Sorry he can be a bit over protective. And don't blame these guys it's all my fault so I deserve any punishment you got."

"Becky what are you doing?"

"Taking responsibility Naru."

Kurenai looked a bit guilty for yelling and sighed.

"Fine. Since you want to take responsibility Ms. James you have to lead the dance class in the school festival."

I looked at her stunned then smirked. _She planned this when she saw me in the club._

"Alright when do I start?"

"Tomorrow after school."

_**Next Day Lunch**_

I was enjoying lunch with the crew and they thanked me for yesterday. Tenten turned to me questionably

"So Becky what does Ms. Kurenai want you to do exactly?"

"I have to pick 3 people to join me for the extra curricular contest in the festival. Dance Auditions are after school."

"Which extra curriculars are performing?"

" Iruka: orchestra, Jiriya: Shakespeare play Othello, and then Kurenai: dance"

"I hope dance wins this year because last year we lost to orchestra because Sakura can't dance."

"What's so important about winning the festival?"

"The extra curricular people that performed wins a trip to the Hot Springs."

"Hot Springs?"

"You know that place I took you and we were in the mix bath then..."

Naru blushed and couldn't finish his sentence then it clicked.

"Oh you mean that place where you pinned me down and-"

Naru covered my mouth before I could finish Sai choked on his food and so did Choji, Gaara mouth dropped and Sasuke choked on his drink while Kiba was glaring at Naru and mumbling lucky bastard while Neji sighed and chuckled and Hinata and Tenten blushed. Our fun was over when Sakura and her goons came to our table and was glaring at me.

"You bitch you stole my part as lead for the festival!"

"It's not fault you suck at dancing."

Sakura screeched and was slapped me. Her and her friends laughed, but I smirked and kicked her in the face then grabbed her hair punched her until I felt satisfied.

"Now if you touch me or even try to use Naru against me I will do more than just punched that ugly mug okay?"

She nodded and I let go of her hair and she scrambled away along with her friends. Everyone at the table looked shocked except Naru. He kissed my cheek and told me to calm down.

"How did you do that?"

Tenten laughed and so did the rest

"Let's just say my father wanted me to learn how to defend myself."

"Your Dad seems pretty cool."

_Yeah right far from it._

**_Dance Auditions_**

I called Sasha so he could help me with the audition and I'm so glad he did most of these people were terrible and I didn't have the heart to tell them there terrible. Like the one right now Name: Temari no offense to Gaara but his sister is the definition of terrible.

"Enough! Get off the stage before I rip out my eyes no before push you off the stage!"

"Sasha!"

"What I'm being honest! Get off the stage and change that outfit it went out of style two years ago!"

After Temari was Konan thank God she went on because she was the best so far.

"Your in Konan see you at practice tomorrow."

As Konan was leaving Sasha said he's going to jump her later for those shoes after Konan was Tenten and she wasn't half bad. Sasha loved her.

"You go honey bun!"

"You were great Tenten."

When I told her she was in she squealed yes. There was 3 people left next up Ino this should be fun. She danced to some song I never heard of a she looked like a stripper and she looked as if she was trying to seduce Sasha.

"Oh honey you are so climbing up the wrong tree right now and you dance like a cheap free lance stripper! Next!"

I was dying in my seat when he said that and next was even better Karin who was dancing to twerking music and couldn't twerk!

"Listen cherry head let's face it you can't twerk and you don't have the ass for it! Next!"

Karin scoffed at me for laughing at what Sasha said last was little Hinata. Who shocked me and Sasha. She was dancing to Naughty by Beyonce and blew us away.

"That's right girl work your Mama gave you see you in at practice right B!"(Oh I'm basing Sasha's personality off of my cousin.

"Of course!"

When Hinata left I let Ms. Kurenai know the people I selected and we have practice twice a week and the festival is 6 weeks away.

6 weeks later

We practiced non stop and I was stuff on them and kinda scared them and Sasha helped me by cracking the whip...literally but it was worth it. We were up next after Iruka Naru came up from behind me wishing us luck and so did Ms. Kurenai.

Kurenai Pov

Becky, Tenten, Konan,and Hinata were on they were all in position and when there song started which was a interesting choice it was You make feel good by Cobra Starship. There movements were in sync and simple to learn but the way they moved made it look advanced the audience loved them though. When they were at the peak of the song a couple of people from the crowd started following there movements and Becky jumped off the stage and showed the people how to do the dance by end of the song everyone was following her even the Principal. When they finished the crowd screamed and hollered this was so much better than last year! When the announcer came on the stage and said my girls won we all screamed back stage and Becky and the others grabbed the trophy with the tickets Becky and the girls smirked then Becky asked the announcer for the mike.

"Well since since we won me my friends can give you another show what do say?!"

The crowd screamed yes and Becky and the girls stood in formation and Becky took off her head band messy up her hair.

"Hit Sasha!"

A beat started and the girls started following Becky and she started singing making the crowd go wild.

"Call me crazy

In a world where no one, no one understands  
It's good to finally find someone, someone who can  
You know me  
Better than I know myself  
Don't care what they say  
Don't care what this world thinks  
We got each other  
That's all we need  
And you show me  
I don't need nothing else

Call me crazy  
Call me a fool (ooh)  
Call me crazy, maybe it's true  
But I'm crazy 'bout you (crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I can't help it (help it)  
Nothing I can do  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you (crazy crazy crazy crazy)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too

When I lose my mind, when I'm a total mess  
I smile cause you still think I'm the best  
And I love you even when you're a wreck

Call me crazy  
Call me a fool (hey)  
Call me crazy, baby it's true  
But I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
You're my silver lining (you make the light)  
You make the light come through  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you (crazy 'bout you, crazy 'bout you)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too"

Kiba, Neji, and Pein dragged all dragged Naruto onto the stage and pushed him to Becky causing him to blush. And the boys went to their girlfriends clapping to the beat and following their lead in dance the moment was so cute the couples in crowd cuddled together.

"And when this world tries to tear us down  
They never will  
They'll never break us apart  
We're staying crazy at heart

Call me crazy  
Crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy)  
I can't help it, help it  
Nothing I can do (nothing I can do)  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you  
And I love it cause I know  
But I'm crazy 'bout you  
I'm crazy, I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy crazy crazy 'bout you baby, crazy crazy crazy 'bout you baby)  
You're my silver lining  
You make the light come through  
I'm crazy, crazy 'bout you  
(Call me crazy)  
And I love it cause I know you're crazy 'bout me too"

They all bowed and Naruto kissed Becky and I smiled this girl is full of surprises. I gasped and jumped a little when I could of sworn I saw a tall dark figure on the corner of my eye but I when I turned around no one was there. Oh God I must be really tired maybe the trip to the Hot Springs will help.

? Pov

My My Rebecca you really have grown since the last time I saw you and you got a boyfriend. I laughed to myself as I watched her; I can't wait to see you again...


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Springs Hotel

Becky Pov

I was chatting with the girls in the bath and we were laughing and enjoying ourselves when Hinata screamed. I looked up at the wall separating the baths and saw Kiba drooling. God why did we invite him!? It seems that our performance was so great the Principal offered us extra rooms for friends stupid us for bringing the boys. I threw a rock at his face causing him to fall back into the boys bath.

"Bloody pervert! Naru!"

"I'm on it! Did you see Becky naked!?"

"N-No man honest!"

"Liar!"

I heard Kiba screaming and Sasuke and the others trying to calm him down. I laughed and heard Tenten gasped.

"Becky what happened to your back?!"

Damn I thought they wouldn't notice the large scar from my neck to the end of my back. I smiled and turned to her.

"Oh I got that when I was a kid no big deal."

"But it looks serious."

"Look Konan it's nothing it was a long time ago. Oh I found a great place near water great for a bonfire I'm getting out wait for you guys outside."

I quickly ran out and got dress in my kimono; that was close I went into the girls room and saw Ms. Kurenai she smiled.

"Hey what are you doing back so soon?"

"Had to check my phone and I hate staying in the bath too long."

She laughed and looked back outside the window I went through my bag and checked my phone my eyes widened when I got a missed call from a certain someone.

"Becky are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah me and the crew are going near the water is that alright with you?"

"Uh sure just don't stay late."

"Great thanks~"

I quickly ran out of the room and called him back. His phone rung a couple of times then he answered.

"Rebecca great see that you called."

"What is it? Why are you calling me?"

Tenten Pov

"You guys saw that too right?"

"Y-Yeah Becky was a-acting strange..."

"And what was with that scar?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out."

Me, Konan,and Hinata came out of the bath and got dress. We were walking to the room when we saw Becky on here phone and fear was painted all over her face.

"What is it? Why are you calling me?"

All of us exchanged looks and went closer to hear better when someone grabbed my shoulder and I screamed and turned to see Naruto and the boys.

"What are you doing?"

"We were checking on Becky."

"Checking on me for what?"

Me and the girls flinched when Becky eyed us suspiciously.

"Uh we wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine thanks...Well since was awkward let's go to the water for bonfire!"

"Cool!"

"Alright!"

We all walked to the area Becky was talking about and the boys started the fire but I couldn't help but wonder who was she talking too and how did she get that scar? When we're all sitting together I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Becky how did you get that scar on your back?!"

Big mistake.

Becky Pov

"What scar?"

Naru asked obviously worried; Damn it Tenten!

"Nothing she's just joking-"

"N-No she's n-not we all saw a scar on Becky's back!"

Naruto eyes showed rage and everyone look at me. Damn! Damn! Damn!

"It's really nothing-"

"Show me."

"Naru!"

"No Becky! I want to see the scar!"

"...No."

"What?!"

"You heard me no!"

Naru growled and tackled me turning me on my stomach roughly the boys tried to get him off but all gasped when seeing it. My face went completely stoic and I overpowered Naru getting him off me and fixing my kimono.

"Becky how did you get that?!"

"Pretend you never saw it."

"What?! You have huge scar on your back and you want me to pretend I never saw it!"

"Yeah Naruto's right and who were you talking that gotten you so shaken up?"

"You were spying on me?!"

"Well you were acting strange and you looked really scared!"

Naru grabbed both of my shoulders tightly.

"Becky what are you not telling me!?"

I was going to say for them to mind there own Damn business when I heard people surrounding us and heard a gun safety go off.

"Becky-"

"Everyone get down!"

I took out both of my guns from under my kimono and shot at 4 of our assailants everyone screamed and stared at me in shock. Guess my cover is blown...Damn!


	9. Chapter 9

Becky Pov

I laid down taking cover and pulling out my phone.

"Becky what the hell is going on and why do you have guns?!"

"Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask too many Damn questions! Just stay down while I handle this!"

I call him and he picked up immediately.

"Rebecca what a surprise~"

"Alright! I need your help you cocky bastard!"

"That's all you had to say I'll handle the one's on the right while you take the left"

"Fine!"

I jumped from my hiding spot and attacked them on the left. While I saw that bastard dressed all in black with his dumb helmet on attacked the morons on the right.

Naruto Pov

I stared at Becky stunned how she swiftly jumped in the air and kicking the guys that attacked us or shooting them and there was this guy dressed all in black with a motorcycle helmet helping her. There was only one guy left and they both looked at each other the guy handed Becky a gun.

"Okay your coming with us."

"Screw you!"

"Always the difficult ones..."

"I know right."

Becky shot the guy in the leg making him collapse and crying out in pain. Becky grabbed the guy by the hair dragging him to us with the guy in black following her.

"Becky what just happened?!"

"Hey you might lower your volume when talking her!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Nicholas Rebecca's brother!"

The guy took off his helmet and had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes just like Becky.

"You two shut up while I interrogate this guy!"

She tied the man to a tree and sat in front of him.

"Which one sent you?"

"..."

She strapped him in the leg he cried out in agony.

"Answer me which one?"

"What does it matter either way I'm dead!"

"Your going to be dead within a few seconds if don't answer me."

"..."

"Nicky"

"Hmm?"

"Let's play a game~"

Nicholas smiled and hand Becky another gun but this time it looked old fashion. Becky took out all of the bullets and left one in she spinned the bullet chamber and placed back in and held the gun to the guy's head.

"Becky put the gun down!"

"Shut it Tenten. Now tell me which one?"

"Your not going to shoot-"

CLICK

"Oh God are you crazy?!"

CLICK

All of us were yelling for Becky to stop and I called out.

"Becky are insane-"

"All you fuckers shut up and Rebecca do her job!"

"Her job?! This isn't her job!"

CLICK!

"Alright it was Richard! He sent us to scare your friends and take you back by force if necessary!"

"That bastard! Ugh! Your free to go."

"No just kill me now if he finds me he'll do so much worse kill me like you did the others!"

"We didn't kill them they are knock out and have minor injuries. Let him deal with his own men. Come on let's go."

"Wait no kill me please!"

As we were walking back everyone asked a million and one questions and Becky or Rebecca screamed.

"Alright! I'll answer you all just shut up!"

We all went silent.

"As you already know Nicholas here is my brother and the men that "attacked" us worked for our father. And...And we're..."

"Bloody hell! Rebecca's trying to say that we're highly trained killers! Our parents are-"

"Your parents are spies?!"

Becky Pov

Nicholas and I looked at each other and laughed so hard.

"You think we're spies?! That's to good!"

"So your not spies?"

"Of course not we're mercenaries well are parents are Nicholas is just a common criminal."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry but stealing artefacts is not a big thing."

"For your information I'm a renown thief!"

"You got that I idea to become a thief after watching Oceans 11( if you don't know the movie watch it!)"

"That was a good movie!"

"Wait!"

We all looked at Gaara.

"So let me get this straight your family is a bunch of criminals not spies or secret agents?!"

"Uh I thought we already established this and you know what that's pretty races of you guys to think just because we're British we have to be spies or agents like James Bond."

They tried to come up with a good come back but failed.

"So wait your brother is a world renown thief and your mom and dad are mercenaries so what are you?"

"None unlike my family I plan on not going to jail."

"So how did you get that scar?"

"Survival training but I hardly call it training."

"Oh my God Becky we're so sorry!"

"Your acting like I had a terrible childhood."

"But your family are criminals! No offense."

"None taken."

"Okay I'll explain more but please can we go back inside!"

Hot Springs Hotel

Boys Room

"Actually my life was pretty good nothing terrible."

"So why is your father trying to kidnap you?"

"To get back at our mother."

Nicholas cut in while changing into a kimono.

"Uh?"

"Well our parents met during a mission and one was hired to kill the target other was there to protect they fell in love-"

"Or lust..."

"Shut it Rebecca anyways they were married for 20 glorious years and had us until father cheated on mom with a tart and one she day she decided that she hated him to the bitter core and filed for divorce and tried to poison him but that's a different story. I already moved out of the house so that left who gets custody of Rebecca they both love us very much because they put a lot of time and money into training us to kill and Rebecca was 10 at the time."

"So...what happened?"

"Well I didn't want to live with Daddy and his mistress with the fake tits and I didn't want to live with Mom and her young boyfriend so I asked Nicky to get me out of the country and never heard from them from years until now."

"Your family is messed up on a serious level..."

"I know."

"So they weren't going to kill us?"

"No just scare you guys into running and leaving me behind. They don't kill kids it's a code of honor."

"So what do we do now?"

"We?"

"Yeah your still my girlfriend and I'm not going to let your parents take you away."

"Yeah Naruto right your a cool person and you helped us out a lot."

Tenten said while hugging me and the crew agreed to bad the beautiful moment ended when my phone ranged and it was a unknown number but I knew who it was. I answered and put it on speaker

"Hello Daddy."

"Princess I see you escaped my men and left them alive I'm so disappointed in you."

"Is there reason why you called?"

"Come home I miss you dearly and so does Victoria."

I was going to say something smart until I heard static and a familiar feminine voice.

"Mom?"

"Hi darling~"

"Natasha get off my line!"

"Go to hell Richard."

"If your still breathing I'm already there!"

"Anyways how you little red it's been too long how about you come to live with me and Ivan in Paris."

"Cork it Natasha! She's coming with me!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Ha! You and I both know that can be arranged!"

"Stop it you two! I want to see the both of you in Konoha this week we'll discuss everything there"

"Fine!"

"Agreed!"

I hung up and sighed.

"Rebecca are nuts by putting mom and dad in the same room?!"

"I'm tired of this crap and I want to end it."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Becky Pov_**

"You little punk! You fucked my daughter?! I'll kill you!" Daddy yelled as pulled out a gun getting ready to shoot Naruto until I stepped in front of him. "Daddy stop!" _This is not going as I planned._

_**2 hours earlier**_

_**Train Ride Home**_

I laid my head on Naru shoulder wondering what I'm going to do with my insane and vengeful parents when Naru interrupt my train to thought.

"Um Becky?"

"Yeah Naru?"

"I want you to tell me about yourself"

"Hm?"

"I at first I thought I had you all figured out but now I don't think I do so I want to understand you."

"...Okay what do you want to know."

"Is Becky James your real name?"

"No my real name is Rebecca Becky is a nickname."

"What about your last name?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"If I do I would have to kill you." Naru chuckled and I stared at as if he was crazy. "No Naru I'm very serious I would have to kill you."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"Why were you caught up till now?"

"Because I met you"

"Hm?"

"Most mercenaries or spies can have outside relationships but are risking the person they love lives and if they are hiding they risk being exposed. I was taught to not have any outside relationships and to keep to myself I followed that rule until I hit you with my car. My mom said if you hurt someone while hiding leave them in a public place father said to just end there miserable lives right there and then and to get rid of the body, but that's to much work because then you got to make that person 'disappear'."

"So why didn't you do all of those things?"

"Well one: I felt guilty about hitting you, two:not only did I hit you, you were dumped earlier, and three: well I don't know if you want to know three."

"No tell me."

"...There was something I liked about you."

"Really?"

"Yep. At first I really didn't like it so I thought about seducing you and fucking you senseless would get rid of the feeling."

"Becky!"

"But I thought you were so cute I couldn't just fuck you and be on my merry way."

"I thought you were a virgin until you met me."

"I was. I really didn't give much thought about who took my virginity because unlike most girls I didn't care for sex."

"There is another but to this right?"

"Hm? Oh! But I'm glad it was you."

"Much better." I giggled and we sat there in silence until Naru broke it. "Hold on we slept together how many times and I didn't notice that big scar on your back how is that?"

"That's my little secret~"

_**Nicholas' mansion**_

_**Becky Pov**_

After Ms. Kurenai and Konan left at the train station we all drove to Nicholas mansion which was huge plus unnecessary. "Rebecca why are we using my home for this?"

"Because I don't want them to know where I live"

"Sneaky Tart"

"Arse"

"Bitch"

"Pussy"

"Enough! Your parents are going to be here in a hour and half what's the plan?"

"Strip. All of you."

"Run that buy us again."

"Well I can't have you guys meeting my parents dress like you just got off a train and really it was just suppose to be Naru meeting them but no...everyone wanted to meet the mercenaries. So the boys follow me and the girls follow Nicky to the dressing room."

"Um Becky I don't feel uncomfortable with a guy near us when we're changing"

"Tenten he's gay and is he's still in love with Sasha."

"Stop telling people my business!"

"Wouldn't matter Sasha dating the DJ at his club."

"H-He is?"

"Yep." Nicholas growled and told me he'll be back I shrugged my shoulders and told all of them to go to the dressing room it really didn't take long for him to come back with Sasha thrown over his shoulder. "What the hell Nicky?!"

"I told you to wait for me and you couldn't even do that! What was so great about that DJ anyways he's not even as handsome as me."

"Well at least he's committed!"

"I'm committed!"

"You ran off to be a thief after watching Oceans you asshole!"

"Are you two done because mom and dad should be here in three...two...one" We all heard the door bell ring Naru looked nervous and I held his hand. He turned to me and relaxed. "Guys when Nicky opens the door duck okay?"

"Why?"

"My Dad likes to make an entrance with his jet pack he stole from a spy."

"Your joking right?"

"No."

And I was right once Nicky opened that door Dad came flying in here with that damn jet pack and landed in front of Naru and I. "Princess! You cut your hair."

"Is that a problem problem?" He pulled me into a strong embrace and chuckled. "No not at all you look amazing just like your mother before she turned into a bitch."

"I heard that you pencil dick"

"Mom!"

"Hi honey! Nice hair cut! Oh my God your breast are bigger than mine!" My mom shoved my father out of the way and I knew there was going to be trouble.

_**Naruto Pov**_

Becky's parents were not what I expected her mom looks like her older sister but with longer red hair and blue eyes and father looks he's still in his mid 20s he had black hair and has a neat clean cut goatee with brown eyes. They both looked at me and walked closer. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Daddy this Naruto my boyfriend and these are our friends Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Choji,and Sai."

"Oh he's so cute Rebecca! He's like a puppy and looks so delicious!"

"Mom."

"Sorry force of habit."

"I don't like him." _Well we're off to a great a start. _"Daddy!"

"Why couldn't you be gay like your brother he brought home great people my favorite Sasha. By the way it's great to see you again Sasha."

"Great to see you as well Richard love the goatee." He chuckled and smooth out his goatee. "Thank you."

"Quit being a pain in the arse Richard I like him with our daughter they look so cute."

"Oh it's cute now but you won't find it cute when this little spikes hair punk steals our daughter virginity!"

The crew's mouths dropped and my face turned red and I slowly started to back away and Becky rolled her eyes.

"Daddy I haven't been a virgin since I met Naru."

_Oh no_

**_Becky Pov_**

**_Now_**

"You little punk! You fucked my daughter?! I'll kill you!" Daddy yelled as pulled out a gun getting ready to shoot Naruto until I stepped in front of him. "Daddy stop!"

"No! Let me kill him!"

"Why the hell would I let you do that?!"

"Watch your language with me young lady."

"I'll watch my language when your not trying to kill my boyfriend!" He reluctantly put his gun away and we all walked to the back porch so just in case if Mom and Dad start fighting nothing in the house will be destroyed. "I asked you two here because I don't want to live with either of you."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"If you guys are going to act like spoiled children fighting over a toy I decided you guys can't have me and I'm 17 and I will be a legal adult in 6 months not to mention I've been on my own since I was 10 what makes you think I need parents now?"

They both looked rather uncomfortable and Naru pulled me to the side. "Don't you think your being rather harsh their your parents after all."

"Oh Naru just stand there and look pretty okay love you."

"I'm serious Becky can't you just lighten up a little?"

"My mom wants to fuck you and probably Kiba judging by the way she's looking at him and my Dad wants to kill you."

"You have a point."

"I know I do now question me again I'll have to punish you." Naru chuckled and pulled me closer by my waist. "I like the sound of that."

"Naruto."

"What Choji?"

"Becky's Dad is reaching for his gun again." We quickly pushed each other away and my Dad dragged me away from Naru.

"Your mother and I will give you our answer tomorrow."

"Fine." He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Why couldn't you be a lesbian?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Konoha High: Boys Locker Room**_

_**Naruto Pov**_

"So Becky's parents letting her stay?"

"Yeah they realized that she was better off not getting into their fight then before they left her mom groped me and father tried to kill me."

"That's crazy, but you have to admit Becky's mom is hot." Gaara threw a towel at Kiba and rolled his eyes we heard Sasuke's phone ranged in his locker he checked it and pressed ignore. We all exchanged looks and turned back to Sasuke.

"Who was that?"

"Ugh...It was Sakura she calls me every minute of the day and is so clingy. How we're you able to put up with that chick Naruto?"

"Don't know I thought I was in love well that was until I met Becky so she's your problem now." Sasuke groaned as his phone ranged again.

"What Sakura?"

"Sasuke! Come out of the boys locker room and show these girls your my boyfrien-"

He hinged up on her and we all laughed when my phone ranged.

"Hey Becky"

"Naru~ do you want to go shopping with me?"

"I don't know that seems kind of boring"

"It's swimsuit shopping~"

"Sw-Swimsuit shopping?"

"Yep I was going to let you pick it out for me but since you don't want to go-"

"I'll be out in 5 minutes."

"Thanks love~" I quickly threw on my clothes and was practically running out of the locker room when Sasuke grabbed my shirt.

"Where you going?"

"I'm taking Becky shopping."

"Really?"

"Bathing suit shopping and I get to pick!"

"Can we come?"

"No! You got a girlfriend go shopping with her!"

"Yeah but your girlfriend has a amazing body while Sasuke's girlfriend is flat everywhere." Out of nowhere Lee came and glared at us.

"I can't take it anymore how dare you talk bad about a beautiful girl like Sakura! And you Uchiha are ungrateful!"

"If you want her so bad I'll be glad to give her to you"

"Why you-" My phone ranged again and I put on speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Naru did I forget to mention the dressing room is private~"

I ran out of the locker room as fast I could.

_**Sasuke Pov**_

"It amazes me how he was able to get a girl like that."

"Ha! This Becky girl is nothing compared to Sakura!"

"Your an idiot if you believe that because she is 100 times better than Sakura."

"That that back dog breathe!"

"Make me mini Guy!" My phone ranged once again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?!"

"Sasuke take me swimsuit shopping as well!"

"No! I'm tired of you and your nagging I'm surprised Naruto didn't commit suicide because of you!"

"Why are you saying this to me Sasuke?!"

"Because as of this very moment we are through!"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Uh duh! Delete my number after this call!"

"But Sasuke-" Once I hung up all the guys clapped and exhaled in relief.

"Hey Lee she's all yours"

_**Becky Pov**_

Naru and I laughed as we left the store with my new red bikini that we couldn't help but test out.

"I can't believe we did that!"

"You shouldn't have teased me!" I giggled and as we got closer to my apartment we saw Sakura was crying and when she saw us she ran to Naru hugging but he didn't hug back.

"Uh Sakura what are you doing?"

"Do you want to go back out with me Naruto?"

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead. "Naru when your done with that you can come upstairs and help me test out the bikini again~"

He licked his lips as I went in. I don't have to worry about Naru leaving me for her because I made sure to mark my territory.

_**Naruto Pov**_

"What?!"

"I said I would rather let Becky's Dad torture and kill me than go back out with someone like you and you have some nerve to ask that in front of my girlfriend!"

"But don't you still love me?!"

"Nope I love Becky and that red bikini she's about to put on. See ya!" Sakura grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me but I held my hand to my face to block her.

"You must be really desperate to try that. Let me guess Sasuke dumped you and your looking for someone that could make him jealous."

"Th-That's not true!"

"Yeah sure it's not. Okay let me make this clear I wouldn't date you even if you were the last girl on earth. Your selfish, conceited, loud, manipulative, and horrible human being and you disgust me. But I'm Lee would be interested." I ran upstairs to Becky's place and all I could think about was that about was just happened and how I rejected Sakura and you know what I don't regret it because I have met the love of my life.

_**Next Day Lunch**_

_**Sakura Pov**_

I made sure to wear my miniskirt and high heels Naruto will be mine and Sasuke will feel so jealous he'll take me back. I walked over to Naruto's table and the British slut wasn't there.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Ugh! What do you want?" I ignored his rudeness and touched his arm hoping to effect him. But Becky came from behind me and slapped my hand away. And wrapped her arms around Naruto's she licked the shell of his ear he groaned as she kissed him all the way down to his neck and bit him then licking the spot she bit leaving a noticeable mark. Then she turned to me smiling smugly.

"If you haven't noticed I just marked what is mine."

"But Naruto was my boyfrie-"

"Was your boyfriend. You see once you left him for Sasuke he became my boyfriend and once I fucked him became my property so touch what is mine again."

Becky walked to the tree next the and punched a hole into it!

"That will happen to your face so fuck off."

I looked back at the tree and at her serious expression screamed while running in the other direction. Naruto's not worth it! I'll find another way.

_**Becky Pov**_

Naru chuckled and pulled me into his and kissed me roughly.

"I love it when your possessive~"

"Wait Naruto you have no problem being called her property?" Sai asked Naru and I looked at each other then back at him.

"What's the problem with that Becky's my property and you guys already know what will happen if you touch Becky remember Suigetsu?"

All the guys tensed up and nodded in agreement I giggled and kissed him.

"Mmmm...I love it when your possessive."


	12. Chapter 12

_**6 weeks later**_

_**? Pov**_

I looked at the directions on the paper and looked at the school and smirked. _I'm coming for you Becky my love but I have to find that pig your with. I saw a guy with brown hair and tapped his shoulder._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Y-Yeah do you know Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Naruto Pov

We we're waiting for Kiba to bring us our snacks before our break is over and we had to continue practice.

"Where is Kiba?!"

"There he is and who is the babe with him?" I turned my head and saw Kiba with a pretty girl next to him she had blonde hair and golden eyes. She smiled sweetly at us causing us to blush.

"Hi! I'm Charlie! Which one of you gorgeous guys is Naruto Uzumaki?" All of my friends pointed at themselves confusing the Charlie and I laughed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Really?! That's great now I know who to kill!"_ Wait what?_ Charlie jumped in the air and kicked me in the face sending me flying. I groaned in pain when I hit the bleachers. I looked up in air and Charlie was about to land about to land on me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I opened to see Becky above me blocking Charlie's attack.

"Naru are you alright?"

"A little."

"Good. Now move!"

I moved from under her and Becky grabbed Charlie's leg and with all of her strength threw Charlie into the bleachers. Becky pulled out rope and tied Charlie up dragging her onto the football field.

"Charlie why are you here?"

"Becky you know this girl?"

"Yeah she's my ex girlfriend."

"...WHAT?!"

_**Becky Pov**_

_**Kakashi class**_

"Hi! I'm Charlie Samson I'm from Britain but I grew up in America!"

"Great any questions for Charlie?" Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Are you really Becky's ex girlfriend?" The class gasped and turned to me and Charlie smiled.

"Yes and I'm here to win my beautiful Rebecca back from the foul thing known as man! And you Naruto Uzumaki shall perish! Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no and Charlie skipped to the seat next to me which some guy was sitting in.

"Move swine!" The guy ran out of his seat and Charlie sat down next to me and scooted closer to cuddling my arm I sighed as Naruto growled and glared at Charlie.

_**Lunch**_

"Why are you still here?! Leave my Becky alone!"

"She was mine first!"

"Enough! Your giving a bloody headache and Charlie why are you here!?"

"Because I love you and I promise not to be clingy!"

"If you haven't noticed I'm dating someone right now."

"Don't worry I'll get rid of him!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

_This is not going end well_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Charlie Pov**_

_**2 years ago**_

_"Yeah sorry Charlie but it's over."_

_"Why?!"_

_I'm really into that new British girl Rebecca. But we can still be friends"_

_My ex boyfriend patted my head and walked away leaving me in the hallway alone. I was sad but mostly at this Rebecca girl! How dare she steal the love of my boyfriend! I went walking around until I heard girls cheering in the dance room I peaked my head inside and saw Destiny and some girl with red hair dancing in sync the red head messed up on one part and Destiny corrected her._

_"Pay close attention Rebecca watch my feet. Back side, side and back flip. Got it?"_

_"Yeah thanks!"_

_Wait that's Rebecca!? I growled and stormed into the room right up to this Rebecca girl!_

_"Rebecca!"_

_"Yep that's me!"_

_"You homewrecker!" She raised a eyebrow and Destiny gasped._

_"Charlie!"_

_"What it's true! My boyfriend dumped me for her!"_

_"Josh dumped you?"_

_"Yes because he was into her!"_

_"Sorry... I guess...? But I don't know any Josh nor am I interested in any Josh."_

_"Don't lie you practically stole him from me!" She titled her head and smirked._

_"...Your cute when your angry." My mouth dropped and my face turned red._

_"Rebecca!"_

_"What I'm being honest she's cute like a kitten I can just eat her up~"_

_"W-What?!" She moved closer to me and she was a bit taller than me making me feel small then out of know where she kissed me deeply. I froze until I felt her tongue roaming my mouth._

_"Rebecca let her breathe!"_

_"Mmm...but she taste so good! Hey I got a swell idea how about you become my girlfriend Kitten!"_

_"But we're girls!"_

_"Gender shouldn't matter as long as your attracted to that person~"_

_**Now**_

_**Naruto Pov**_

"And that's how my Rebecca and I got together!" I rolled my eyes and glared at Charlie.

"Becky's and my story of how we met was way better and how do you know Destiny?"

"She is my friend and how do you know Destiny."

I blushed and Becky giggled. "Well..."

_**Flashbacks**_

_I went to Becky's apartment excited we are finally going on a real date! I knocked on the door and to my surprise Becky didn't answer instead a girl with medium tone skin about Becky's height with reddish and pink hair and light blue eyes but she only had a towel on and she was drying her hair with another towel. My face turned deep red and she smiled._

_"Oh you must be Rebecca's date! Oh hi I'm Becky's friend and roommate Destiny oh where are my manners! Come in Becky will be out in a second!"_

_She offered me something but I shook my head no. "You don't talk much do you?"_

_I shook my head again and she giggled cutely and sat down in front of me and kept drying her hair as if she wasn't half naked. "Oh I didn't get your name."_

_"...Naruto..."_

_"Great to meet you Naru! Don't worry if you and Becky want some privacy I'm going to be traveling abroad for a while and can you take care of Becky for me?"_

_"Uh sure."_

_"Thanks Naru!"_

**_Now _**

Becky kept on laughing while I blushed harder. "That's not funny! You should have told me you had a roommate!"

"Where's the fun in that! Besides it was hilarious your face looked like a tomato the whole night! Anyways we need to settle this before Destiny gets back tomorrow night."

"I got an idea how about Charlie gets lost and leave us alone!"

"No way asshole!" Sasuke raised his hand catching our attention. "How about you guys test each other to see who knows Becky the best winner gets Becky."

Charlie and I glared at each other and nodded. Becky wrote down a series of questions along with answers the person who answer the most questions wins she the cards to Kiba. "Okay I want a clean game no hitting, spitting but if Becky or Charlie want to take off their shirts or even go down on each other that's fine." Becky slapped him on the back of his head.

"Read the bloody cards pervert!"

"Okay. Okay uh what's Becky's favorite movie? Charlie."

"Um...Carrie."

"No. Naruto."

"Haunting in Connecticut 2"

"Correct one point. Next question what is Becky's favorite part on her partner's body?!" Becky laughed at our shocked faces and I answered.

"Uh the mouth?"

"Nope. Charlie."

"The neck."

"Correct. A point goes to Charlie. Who is Becky's mentor? Naruto."

"Sasha."

"Correct." After almost an hour we were tied at fifteen. Kiba had one last card in his hand. I'm not going to loose Becky's to this chick!

"Last question what is Becky's parents names? Charlie."

"Uh wait hold I can't answer that Rebecca never told me their names she hardly talked about them!"

"But I know their names are Natasha and Richard."

"Correct! And Naruto wins!"

"Kiba can you stop sounding like a game host it's annoying."

"Sorry."

Becky kissed me and walked over to Charlie.

_**Charlie Pov**_

"Sorry Kitten."

"It's not fair! I came all the way over to win you back."

"I know but Destiny will be happy to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess."

"...You know I have a friend who is really interested in you."

"Hm?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder turning me to Kiba was smiling and blushing at me.

"Kiba really thinks your cute maybe you should give him a chance." She pushed me towards him and I blushed.

"Hey Charlie you want to get something to eat I know this great burger place at the mall."

"Uh okay."

"Yes! Cool I got a super hot girl to go out with me!" I blushed harder when he said that. (I guess Kiba did get his wish)

_**Becky Pov**_

"You knew she couldn't answer that last question didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why else dummy? Because I love you."

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it. So Destiny is coming back tomorrow that means we only have 24 hours to ourselves before she comes."

"Mmm...let's not waste any time."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Becky Pov**_

_**Few months later**_

Destiny was giggling as Sasuke kept on whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I just sat on Naru's lap staring at them along with everyone else don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but it was just strange seeing a creep like Sasuke settle down with one girl. Not to mention they fell for each other in a weird way.

_**Few Months back**_

_**Airport**_

I was searching for Destiny in the crowd along with the gang when I heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Becky! Charlie?!" I turned the right and I saw Destiny and blushing security guard was holding her bags. I ran to jumping on her and wrapping my legs around her waist.

"Destiny don't leave me alone like that! I was so lonely~"

"No you weren't. You were probably screwing Naru's brain out while I was gone."

"Yeah I was."

She sighed and smiled at Charlie, and hugged her tightly then remembered then security guard.

"Oh right! Thanks for holding my stuff Daichi!"

"Y-Your welcome Miss."

He ran off blushing and Charlie and I scolded her. "You seduced the security guard?"

"My stuff was to heavy! And you two have no room to talk remember when you flirted with that cop Charlie so he wouldn't give us a speeding ticket and Becky don't you remember the time when you made out with that female lawyer and-" I covered her mouth before she finish.

"Shhh! Naru doesn't need hear about that!"

"Becky what is Destiny talking about?"

"Nothing love! Hey Destiny I want you to meet Naru's friends! This is Gaara, Sai, Choji, Kiba is Charlie's boyfriend, Hinata, Tenten, Neji and that is-"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha pleasure to meet you Destiny."

Sasuke kissed her hand and she giggled. "Your so charming and cute."

"Am I cute enough to be able to take a beautiful woman like yourself to dinner." _That dog she only been here for about 5 minutes and he is already hitting on her! And knowing Destiny she'll say yes._

"Of you are pick me up at 7."

I thought this was going to end badly and so did Naru, but who after one date Destiny had the player wrapped around her finger. I asked how she did it and she said.

"Becky you should know me by now. I can tame any wanna be playboy and he's sweet when you get to know him!"

_**(Now)**_

Those two are perfect for each other. But I sense we're going to have some problems with no tits because she keeps on glaring daggers at Destiny. Charlie and I smirked at each other.

Time to set some ground rules criminal style.

**__**{Naruto}**__**

**_Boys Locker room_**

"Hey Sasuke do you and Destiny way to go on a triple date with Kiba, Charlie, Becky and I?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"I was thinking about going to the movies and watching some action movie I saw on tv but Becky said it was offensive to her, Charlie, and Destiny."

"How is it offensive?"

"All of their parents are criminals. Destiny's father is a mafia boss her mom is a assassin. Charlie's parents are ex marines gone rouge."

"...What the hell?! Why do the hot ones have killer parents?!" Kiba yelled and Sasuke shrugged as if didn't matter. "I really don't care if Destiny's parents are criminals I really like her and I want to be with her."

"Wow I never thought I would hear Sasuke say that. I always pictured him 30 years from now dating chicks that are 20 years younger than him like that guy from the movie Last Vegas." Sai snickered and Choji nodded in agreement.

"That was a good movie." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked

"Shut up. Don't be mad because I have a girlfriend who looks like exotic goddess."

"What are you trying to say about Hinata Sasuke."

"Oh come on Sai don't take personally I was just joking."

"You better be Uchiha that's my cousin your talking about and we all know who is the hottest girl is. Becky."

"Hey! Why my girlfriend?!"

"It's the accent dude not to mention she grew her hair out. And remember when you broke your leg?"

(Last month at Lunch)

I growled as Becky kept licking the lollipop as Tenten talked about how long her was. Everyone including Becky looked at me in confusion. Becky noticed me staring at her mouth and smirked; she wrapped her tongue around sucked on it making me growl more.

"You heard what the doctor said no more activities until your leg is healed~ That 3 more weeks love."

"Just wait until I get this cast off!"

Becky's smirk grew wider and she unbuttoned two of the buttons on her shirt showing the outline of her red lace bra. Kiba had a nosebleed and Charlie slapped him while the rest blushed at Becky's action. "Don't hold back baby~"

_**(Now)**_

"Oh. right. I guess you have a point there."

Coach Guy told us to be on the field in 5 minutes and our least favorite person jumped in front of us. Lee.

"What now Lee?"

"I just wanted to tell you! Sasuke Uchiha I'll be taking the beautiful Sakura Haruno to the Fall dance!"

"...Okay...Whatever."

"Ha! I knew you were jealous!" Sasuke pulled out his phone and showed a Lee a picture of Destiny on top of his car in a sexy pose."

"Take a good look at the girl in the photo and then at Sakura I have nothing to be jealous about."

_**(Becky 20 minutes before)**_

"I thought Sasuke could love me!"

Charlie and I sweat dropped as we saw the Queen Bee break down crying in the parking lot tied up. I feel kind of guilty I mean here we are ready to beat the living day lights out of her as a warning not to mess with Destiny and she's crying. Not to mention I wasted 50 bucks on rope, a bat, lemon juice, a knife and chips.

"Rebecca can I still hit her?"

"Bloody hell kitten the poor tart is crying her eyes out for the former playboy and you want to hit her with a bat?!"

"...Yep."

"Give me the bat and sit over there." She pouted as she gave me the bat and sat on top of my car while I untied no ti- I mean Sakura.

"I bet right now your feeling confused, sad, angry,and depressed."

"I-I do! How did you know?"

"Because that's how found Naru after you left him."

Sakura's eyes saddened and hesitantly patted her head then after 5 minutes of doing that I slapped the back of her head.

"Ow!"

"Now that the softy part is over I'm going to be real with you. Karma is a bitch believe me I know and to frankly honest you had it coming. Your weird fangirl obsession over that arse made you not only waste half of your life but Naru's as well. What you need to do is get over Sasuke because he's already found someone that cab keep him grounded find someone that can for you."

"Bu-But I don't know-"

"Hey! Get away from Miss Haruno!" I looked behind me and saw a strange guy with bushy eyebrows running at me. I quickly grabbed the bat at swung it at him when he came close to me knocking him out.

"It's a home run!" Charlie laughed and Sakura gasped then to the guy.

"Lee!" I smiled and grabbed Charlie. "I guess you found the the guy that cares for you Sakura."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Naruto Pov_**

It was a week before the fall dance and Sasuke, Kiba, and me were at the department store in the mall helping our girlfriends pick out dresses to wear. It really didn't bother us because we got to pick out the dresses! Sasuke chose a Mermaid Corset Chiffon Beaded light blue dress for Destiny. Kiba picked out a purple lace corset prom dress for Charlie. I had a hard time picking something out for Becky until I saw a silver and light blue prom dress; I pictured her in that dress and I knew it was the one. I showed Becky and she smiled.

"You know me so well Naru."

"Yeah I do." We all bought the dresses and went to food court Becky went to counter to order for us. Destiny stared at me and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing it's just I'm happy you and Becky lasted this long."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well you already know Becky's parents got a divorce when she was very young right?"

"Yeah"

"Well after that she gave up believing in love. She had many boyfriends and girlfriends but she'll usually dump them when it gets to serious. But I'm surprised how long you two lasted. Not even Charlie lasted this long."

Charlie scoffed with Kiba's arm around her. "He's not going to last that long. Sooner or later Beck( second nickname) will dump him and then she'll move on to the next country, city, and lover."

"Charlie!"

"What it's the truth!"

I stiffened after she said that. _Becky wouldn't dump me...would she? She wouldn't use me then throw me away like Sakura...or would she?_ I snapped out of my daze when Becky came back with our food.

"Something wrong Naru?"

"U-Uh no! Nothing's wrong! H-Hey guys want to join Becky and I for movie night?"

They all nodded or agreed and Becky gave me a confused look. "But Naru movie night is our time together?"

"Oh come Becky let our friends join us!"

"...Okay...?"

_**Becky Pov**_

Something is not right with Naru. Ever since we got back from the mall he hasn't made eye contact or even talked to me. Naru...

"So Naruto what movie did you pick?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned the movie on.

"...It's a surprise." I raised a eyebrow; I didn't like the way he said that.

When the movie came on the title said A.C.O.D. What the hell?!

**_After the movie_**

The room was quiet and I'm sure everyone felt uncomfortable. I turned to Naru in anger.

"What the fuck Naru!" I yelled and Naru got in my face.

"What didn't like the movie because it spoke the truth!"

"I think we should go come on guys" Destiny said as she dragged the rest of them out of our apartment. Once they left Naru growled.

"Do you love me Becky?!"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do!"

"No you don't. Your just going to leave me once you get bored of me!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Are you just using me?!"

"No-"

"Don't lie to me! After all you just wanted me for a one night stand right?!"

"That was before-"

"Before what?! You fell for me?! Bullshit! I will not be used again!"

"What are you saying Naru?"

"What does look I'm saying?! I'm breaking up with you Becky!" My eyes watered and my mouth dropped. Naru was about to walk out the door but I hugged him from behind.

"P-Please don't leave me Naru I love you so much!" I cried and held him tighter, but he unwrapped my arms from around him.

"You should be thanking me Becky I'm giving you a head start. New country, city, and lover."

Naru slammed the door as he left and fell to my knees crying. _Naru don't leave me alone._

_**Naruto Pov**_

Once I got home and went into my room. I just realized l made a stupid mistake. My mind flashback to when Becky was crying. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees and broke down crying.

Oh God! What have I done?! Becky! I'm so sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Naruto Pov_**

It's been almost a week since I broke up with Becky and since she talked to me. Everytime I would get near her she would just ignore me and walk away. It's like she shut me out completely. She doesn't answer my phone calls or texts she won't even look at me. To matters worse she started hanging around that senior jerk C. I would always see him next to her or trying to wrap his arm around her, but failing miserably. One time I saw the jerk trying to kiss her luckily Becky punched him.

All my friends try to cheer me up and try to encourage me to win her back, but Charlie and Destiny said it no use once she shuts someone out she does it for good. Charlie apologized for putting all of that stuff in my head. But that doesn't help with the fact that Becky won't talk to me. I thought as I walked glumly down the hall.

"Hey Naruto!" I turned around to see Sasuke and the others. "What?"

"Come with us."

"What for?"

"Just come." They all dragged me to the library and pushed me in locking it. "What the hey! Hey! Opened the door you guys." I banged on the door until I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Did you put them up to this?" I turned around to see Becky. I smiled sadly.

"No actually." Becky scoffed then walked to the other side of the library away from and placed her headphones on. I walked over to her but she just ignored me.

We sat there in silence and I just stared at her.

"Would you quit staring at me!"

"I miss you." I said as tears fell from my eyes. Becky eyes showed sadness, but she quickly turned away and turned up her music.

"BECKY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Becky turned back around but this time she was crying.

"NO! You don't get do you!? I opened up to you Naru I told you things I never even told my own friends about then out of nowhere you leave me! I felt alone and I had a very strong urge to call my father and brother to get rid of you so I don't have to remember the pain, but I knew it would do no good."

Becky got up and went behind one of the book shelves. But I'm not going to give up that easy.

_**5 minutes later**_

_**Punch!**_

Becky punched me hard in the stomach when I told everything.

"You fucking idiot! You actually listened to Charlie!?"

"I thought what she said was true."

"Why the hell would you listen to them?! If I was going to move on to the next person don't you think I would have done it by now!?"

"Yeah...but I'm really sorry Beck. Please take me back." I cried as I hugged her waist and she just stared down at me furious. She tried to push me off but I held onto her tightly.

"Get off me Naruto!"

"Please call me Naru again!"

"Get off me you creep!"

For the next 5 hours I begged and cried for Becky to take me back but she kept refusing and hitting me until I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She fought a lot and cried then screamed into the kissed but she soon gave in and kissed back.

"I should kill you..."

"I know but you won't." We started making out again missing each others touch and one thing led to another...

_**Sasuke Pov**_

We all waited outside the school the janitor told us to leave and we began to worry about if he found Becky and Naruto probably fighting. I decided to call Naruto to tell him to leave by windows. I put Naruto on speaker.

"He-Hello?!" We heard Naruto groaned and thought he was in pain.

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah! Um Becky and I already left!" We all thought he was groaning pain until we heard someone giggle.

"Naru hang up the phone unless you want them to hear us Ah!" We heard Naruto let a animalistic growl.

"Who said you can speak?" Our mouths dropped when we heard Naruto like that he sounded so unlike him. Becky started moaning loudly.

"Faster! Faster! Oh God harder!" By this time all of our faces we're beat red.

"Sorry you guys got to go!" Naruto hung up quickly. We stood there in silence until Kiba broke it. "That was pretty fast." Sai wrapped his arm around a flushed Hinata and chuckled nervously.

"What do you expect this is a romantic comedy Naruto fanfiction."

* * *

_**Naruto Pov**_

_**Time skip Fall Dance**_

Becky and I were making out at our table during the fall dance. And our friends were rolling their eyes.

"Can you two for once stop sucking each other faces?!" Choji yelled and Becky started biting my neck.

"Sorry we can't we missed each other so much."

They awed, but got annoyed again when Becky and I kept kissing.

"Okay you two at least dance!"

* * *

Becky and I danced for awhile until I grabbed her hand pulling her outside with.

"Why are we out here Naru?"

"Well I just wanted to talk you without the music in the background."

"Okay..."

"Becky I love you so much and it killed me when we broke up, but how do I know you won't leave me."

Becky smiled at me kissed me. "Because I love you very much and that's something I never told anyone. Besides your mine Naru and if you ask me a stupid question like that again I will tie you up to the bed and screw your brains out."

I gave her my signature grin, which made her blush and hugged her.

"God how I love you Rebecca James!"

_**4 years later**_

**_Christmas_**

"Red hair bitch!"

"Sleezy cheating dog! And your wife is a whore!" Becky, me, Sasha, and Nicolas were under the table while Becky and Nick 's parents and step-parents yelled at threw things at each other.

"I can see why you wanted to spend the holidays with my parents."

"Told you. Sasha can you pass me the mash potatoes."

"Sure honey." I chuckled at how casual Becky could in these situations. Then took a deep breath and pulled a small black box from my pocket.

"Beck?"

"Yeah Naru?"

"I uh wanted to ask you this when your family was getting along and it looks like we're going to be under this table for a while so... Rebecca Dina Sexton(that's her real last name) would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Becky dropped her fork and her eyes widened with joy then pounced on me kissing me repeatedly. Sasha awed and Nick grinned.

"Yes! Of course you adorable man!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and she squealed then jumped from underneath the table. "Daddy! Mom! Naru just proposed! I'm getting married!" The rest of us from underneath the table peeked to see Natasha smiling and hugging Becky, but Richard looked as if he wanted to kill me there and then.

"The hell you are! You little punk you think you can take my baby girl away from me I'll kill you!" Richard pulled out a machine gun I screamed and started to run around Nicholas' mansion with Richard on my tail.

"Come back here and face your death like a man!"

"BECKY!"

"Daddy don't you dare kill my Naru!" Becky tackled her father to the ground putting him a hold. I smiled at my fiancee and she smiled back at me.

_God how I love this girl._


End file.
